Camp Rock Forever
by HighSchoolMusicalLover1
Summary: Mitchie has just received her Cinderella story ending, now with her and Shane being a couple, how will she cope with the pressure of being separated and the fame of dating a rockstar, and can Shane and Mitchie’s relationship survive. SMITCHIE.
1. Forever Camp Rock

**Camp Rock Forever**

**Summary: **Mitchie has just received her Cinderella story ending, now with her and Shane being a couple, how will she cope with the pressure of being separated and the fame of dating a rockstar, and can Shane and Mitchie's relationship survive. SMITCHIE.

**Hey Guys My story got Removed so I am having to upload it again sorry, I will also have new chapters soon**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Forever Camp Rock**

Mitchie Torris couldn't believe what had just happened to her, only a couple of minutes ago, she was standing onstage sing This is me, hoping that it would impress the judges and win her the camp rock trophy and a little bit of recognition with her fellow campers, and then all of the sudden being joined onstage by Shane Grey the lead singer of Connect 3, singing the song that he said was meant for his special girl, it was at that moment that Mitchie realised that she was the girl that Shane had been searching for and that the song he was singing was for her.

At the same time all this information was going through Shane's head, he couldn't believe that at the beginning of the summer he didn't even want to be at Camp Rock, the only reason he decided to stayed was to find the girl that he heard singing in the camp's mess hall, and now he had found her, and to prove how much he loved Mitchie as soon as they finished their duet he kissed her with more passion then he could posses.

As soon as all the performances had finished, it was up to Andy and the rest of the judges to decide who would win, it only took the judges and Andy five minutes to decide on the winner but those five minutes felt like an eternity to the teenagers who had just performed, but to Mitchie the five minutes felt like 5 years to her, Shane could sense she was nervous and took her hand, intewining their fingers together and whispering into her ear " It's going to be fine what ever happens your still a winner in my eyes sweetheart" " Thanks Shane, I just wish they would hurry up" Mitchie said as she kissed his cheek.

" Ok everyone it's the moment you've all been waiting for" Andy said to the excited teenagers through the microphone, " This year's winner of the final jam at Camp Rock is ... Mitichie Torris and Shane Gray." Shane and Mitchie ran up on stage with shocked expressions on their faces, Mitchie was most shocked she had thought that Caitlyn or Tess would of won but it was her and Shane.

" Thank you so much for this, you don't know how proud this makes me feel" Mitchie said with tears in her eyes, Shane looked down at his smiling and teary eyed girlfriend, he was so proud of her for standing up for herself and showing that it doesn't matter whether you are rich or poor, if you believe in yourself and your music then you can succeed.

" I'm so happy for you babe, you proved to everyone that you are not just a kitchen worker, that you are a brilliant songwriter and singer" said as he wrapped his arm around Mitchie's waist " Thanks Shane" Mitchie replied in a calm voice while resting her head on his shoulder and breathing in his scent.

Later that evening, all the campers, teachers and kitchen staff including Mitchie's mum Connie were at the end of camp party, Mitchie had decided to change out of her clothes from the final jam into a more appropriate party look, after half an hour she returned, in a purple dress that finished just before her knees, white sandals and her hair curled in the ends and make up in a calming way, as soon as Shane saw her he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

After a couple of dances, Shane and Mitchie headed off for a walk down by the lake.

" I can't believe I won" Mitchie said, she was still trying to get over the shock while walking hand in hand with her boyfriend " I can" replied Shane " You deserved it" he added " Thanks and I really can't believe that I have Mitchie Torris am dating you Shane Gray, I would of never of thought it was possible even in my wildest dreams".

" Well believe it baby, I'm all yours" Shane said kissing her on her fore head, Mitchie wished that she could just stay in this moment forever she was happy and loving the fact that she was in the arms of Shane, but the thought of separation came around and she sighed " Shane " she said sadly " What wrong babe" he replied " No-one back home is going to believe that I am dating you, they will say I am lying" she said in a disappointed way, Shane noticed this and knew exactly how to cheer up his girlfriend, " They will when they see you wearing my favourite leather jacket" he said as he removed it and placed it round Mitchie's shoulders

" You mean it Shane" Mitchie said looking up at her boyfriend excitedly " Yep" Shane replied, Mitchie couldn't believe it and hugged her boyfriend " Thank you so much Shane" she replied and with that they kissed as the fireworks lit up the night sky.

**Author note:** This is my very first story so please tell me what you think as it will help me with further chapter suggestions are always welcomed thanks

Lindsay


	2. Back To Reality

**Chapter 2 Back to Reality**

_The sun was setting on a gorgeous beach, Mitchie and Shane were lying in each others arms, " The sunset is so beautiful isn't it Shane" said Mitchie while looking up at her boyfriend, " Yeah it is beautiful but not as beautiful as you" Shane replied to Mitchie in a sexy tone of voice and pull her closer to his chest, Mitchie showed her gratuide kissed him on the lips, this went on until both of them needed to breathe._

_Mitchie could feel_ _Shane moving closer to her his hand connected with her and intewined with one another, " Mitchie" Shane said looking down at the beautiful girl lying inbetween his arms, " Yes Shane what is it ? " Mitchie replied in a worried tone, Shane sensed the nervousness in her voice and said " It's nothing to worry about beautiful" this helped Mitchie to relax again in Shane's arms, " I just have something important to ask you that all" Shane replied " Ok ask away" Mitchie said, " Mitchie I was wondering if you would" _

**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ**, Mitchie was pulled away from her wonderful dream by the call of her alarm clock and reality, " Hey Guys This is Robert King on Kiss 100 FM and you are listening to all music all the time", great thought Mitchie school, " Mitchie time to wake up sweetie" her mother called up the stairs 2 You don't want to be late for your first day back at school" she added cheerfully, " Ok mum I'm up" Mitchie shouted down the stairs.

It had only been a week since Mitchie and Shane had won the final jam and since becoming a couple, but it had felt like a year for both of them, they had kept in contact everyday through texting, chatting online and phone calls but it still wasn't the same as being with each other, after taking a long shower to wake herself up fully and deciding on wearing a pair of dark denim jeans, a red short sleeved top with the Connect 3 logo and a pair of red converse and making sure that her hair was just the way she wanted it, Mitchie decided that it was time for her to head over to her keyboard for a morning jam and song writing session before heading off to school, but just as her hands were about to touch the ivory keys of her keyboard she heard a familiar ringtone.

" Every time I think I'm closer to the heart, you're the voice I hear inside my head, I've gotta find, I've gotta find you, Your the missing piec"

" Hey Shane" Mitchie said with a smile on her face, " Hey beautiful" came the voice from the other end of the phone, the voice that made Mitchie's heart soar so high, " So how does it feel it feel to be back home" Shane said, in a sarcastic voice to his girlfriend, " I don't like it, I would rather be back at Camp Rock with you and the gang, how about you, how's the tour going" replied Mitchie, hoping that Shane was feeling exactly the same way that she was about being home and separated from her, " I feel exactly the same" came the reply from Shane " I miss hanging out with you and the gang, just singing and holding you for hours, the tour's going great, me, Nate and Jason are loving it, but it would be so much better if you were along for the ride with us" Shane said in a disappointed voice, there were a couple of minutes of silence from both of them until " Hey Mitchie" was heard in the background, Mitchie already knew who those voices belonged to it was Nate & Jason her adoptive big brothers, ever since Shane and Mitchie became a couple Nate and Jason took it upon themselves to protect Mitchie like they would a little sister, " Hey Nate Hey Jason", Mitchie shouted back.

At this moment in time Mitchie could of stayed chatting on the phone with Shane for the rest of the day, but she was soon pulled out of this thought by her mother's voice saying " Mitchie your going to miss your bus", " Ok mum , I'm coming, I've gotta go Shane, back to my dreary life as a student" Mitchie said sadly, Shane noticed the change in his girlfriend's voice and he knew just the way to turn the sadness upside down, " Hey babes just think about this, the tour is coming to your town in a couple of days, and we will be able to spend some quality time together" he didn't have to wait long for the response he was after " You mean it, I didn't know that, it wasn't on the Connect 3 website" Mitchie said excitedly, " I know but I made a special request with our manger just for you" Shane replied knowing this this had made Mitchie's day better before it had even started, " Awwww thank you baby, now I really have to go Mitchie said half happy half sad " Ok baby chat with you online later and I will see you in a couple of days, I love you" Shane whispered, " Love you too babe bye, Mitchie replied before disconnecting the call.

Mitchie grabbed Shane's leather jacket off the back of her computer chair before heading downstairs to the kitchen where she grabbed an apple, her school bag and her songbook incase she though of some new lyrics for a song during the day, " Bye mum see you later" Mitchie shouted as she headed out the door, " Bye" Connie Torres replied as the door closed behind her daughter, Connie knew that Shane had rung Mitchie and given her some good as news, as she noticed that whenever Mitchie came down the stairs from having a conversation with Shane she was always humming and had a glow to her. As Mitchie started heading towards the corner bus stop, a whole load of thoughts and queries popped into her head, these thoughts were mostly of how the school was going to react to her and Shane's relationship and how she was going to convince the it was true and not her making it up, and then the thoughts changed into how she was going to be the subject of hatred in her school for so many of the girls had their hearts set on becoming Mrs Shane Gray, this was one day that she was not looking forward to and with that she pulled her phone out of her bag and started to text her best friend from Camp Caitlyn who had transferred schools so to be near to Mitchie.

"Cat I'm scared, ow people wil react 2 me and Shane and our relationship", she sent her message and it didn't take long for the reply to come through "Mitch it wil b fine, member u have me and Loz to back u up, meet u out front", after reading Caityln's reply Mitchie felt better she wasn't going to care what people though she knew that she was the girlfriend of Shane Gray and no one can take that from her.

With this thought clear in her head she got onto her bus, after sitting down she took out Shane's jacket and took in one great big breath, it still smelt of his deodorant and cologne and she knew that even though they were miles apart Shane was right by her side today, " Well" she said to herself " Here goes, time for the longest day of my life" and with that the bus started its journey to school.

**Author Note:** Hey guys what do you think?. The next 2 chapters are going to be from Shane POV and Mitchie's POV as to how their first days back at school and the tour will be like for them. Any suggestions of what should happen in further chapters are welcome. Enjoy


	3. Shane's Longest Day

**Chapter 3 - Shane's Longest Day**

**Shane's POV**

I had just gotten off the phone after talking to Mitchie, and I couldn't help but smile as we were both going through, the same feelings, I was missing her as much as she was missing me and both Nate and Jason had noticed this change in me every since we came back from Camp Rock a week ago, all I seemed to think about was Mitchie and writing more of the songs that both of us loved.

" Hey Shane, are you ok" Nate asked me as he could see how I was feeling after my phone call with Mitchie, " Yeah I'm fine, I'm just worried about Mitchie, it's her first day back at school after us officially becoming a couple and I am wondering how everyone is going to react to her talking about our relationship" , Mitchie will be fine, she's a strong girl and remember she has Loz and Caitlyn with her" a smile came to Nate's face when he mentioned his girlfriends name, both he and Jason had started dating Caitlyn and Loz at the same time Shane and Mitchie's relationship started and both of them were finding it hard to be separated from their girlfriends the same as me.

" Plus Mitchie has me and Nate as well and we'll support both of you 100 " Jason added " Thanks guys I feel alot better " I grinned, " Group hug" shouted Jason, that made me laugh, Jason always knows how to make me laugh when I need cheering up. Just then our manger came in through the door, " Right listen up guys we have a busy day today, we have 3 TV interviews about the success of going back to Camp Rock, a radio interview on Radio Disney, a 3 hour recording session for the new album and then tonight the first concert of the tour so generally a light day" said Matt our manger laughing at the last part " Yeah that a really light day" we all replied sarcastically.

" I really hope Mitchie's ok" I thought to myself, just then I heard a very familiar message tone **" This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be. This is me" **I took out my Nokia N95 and opened the message.

_Hey baby, really missing u, I'm so bored rite now, I hope u ar aving more fun, I'm really worried ow people are going 2 react, luv ya Mitchie xxxxxx, _after reading that message from Mitchie and knowing that she was worried and missing me I knew that I could handle the mammoth day ahead of me, I opened up a new message and replied, T_hanks babe I knw ow u feel bout being bored, big day of interviews and recording, don't worry bout the haters we knw were strong Luv ya Shane xxxxx._

" Right guys, lets move, we've got our first TV interview on TRL, now remember this interview will consist of how going back to Camp Rock has strengthened Connect 3 bonds ok" Matt explained to us, " Oh and Shane remember to plug that new song that you wrote at Camp Rock ok" Matt added directing it straight at me, " Yes sir" I said seriously.

An hour later Nate, Jason and myself were waiting backstage ready to go on for our interview with Jordan, I was really looking forward to this as I knew Mitchie would be watching this, just then I had a great idea I got my phone out and quickly texted Mitchie, just as the message was sent I heard Jordan announce " Here they are the hottest teen group in the US, Connect 3, as we walk out we can hear our fans scream out our names and our previous number 1 hit Play My Music, even with all our fans screaming the only girl that I was think of was Mitchie.

" Hey Jordan, how's it going" I said as I reached the centre of the room, " Yeah it's going great but enough about me we want to hear about how going back to Camp Rock was for you, I bet all your fans are wondering if that time away helped you to write any new songs" Jordan asked us, as soon as Jordan mentioned new songs all our fans went crazy, " Well I think Shane was able to write a couple of new songs while we were at camp, isn't that right Shane" Nate informed all the screaming fans in the studio, " Is this true Shane" Jordan grinned, " Yes it is and maybe later I will give you a preview of one" I said with a grin on my face, I knew the exact song I would preview.

" So guys I hear you have just come back from Camp Rock, the camp were you first met, how was it" Jordan enquired " It was brilliant, it was amazing that after 3 years, a place like that can hold so many memories, going back their just helped reinforced the bands bonds even more" I replied with a smile on my face " Yeah and we even met a great group of friends" Nate added " Yeah and we would like to say hello to these friends right now" Jason said.

" Yeah" I said " So hey to Tess, Lola, Penny, Sander, Barron and of course our great friend Mitchie, who help us to realise the music that we loved", " Ok then I see that your friends and fans mean so much to you" said Jordan " Yeah our fans and friends are really important to us and without them we wouldn't be were we are today" Nate replied with a smile and a little laugh.

After a couple more questions, Jordan brought up the agenda of new music and I thought that this would be a brilliant time to debuted the sing that I wrote at Camp Rock, while I was searching for Mitchie. " Hey Jordan how about a preview of a new song" I asked "What do you think girls?" Jordan directed that question to the audience, and all the girls screamed and I took that as a yes, even with all of them screaming, the only girl I was thinking about was Mitchie, " How about a little story behind this song, the story behind this song is basically about trying to find a girl that you may of heard singing but never actually seeing her face and how far you will go to find her" I explained.

After explaining the story behind the song, I pointed over to Nate and Jason who started to play their guitars for a couple of bars, and even before I started to sing all the girls in the audience were swaying in time to the music.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_What it means to know just who I am_

_I think I finally found a better place to start_

_Where no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are _

_Could it be you're not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you._

After the last few jobs on our list and the concert finally being over, I was looking forward to relaxing back in my room, after arriving home I made my way up to my room, after taking off my jacket and shoes, I took my phone out of my jeans pocket and noticed that I had received a message from Mitchie while I was performing at the concert, I opened the message and read it

_Hey baby evey 1 at skool knws bout our relationship, the supprt is split 50 are happy 4 us and the other 50 are not so happy, but that life c ya in a couple of days, luv ya Mitchie xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx. by the way ty for the song on TRL it reduced me 2 tears _

After reading that message from Mitchie I was glad her first day back was problem free, I decided that I needed to unwind so I got my laptop and logged into my MSN account and I noticed that my baby girl was online. I thought that this would be a good time to chat to Mitchie and find out how her day actually went and I couldn't wait to see her when our tour rolled into her home town.

**Authors Note: **Hey Guys so what do u think of the chapters so far, please review and give suggestions as I welcome all ideas. The next chapter will be from Mitchie's point of view from her first day back at school.


	4. Mitchie's Longest Day

**Chapter 4 - Mitchie's Longest Day**

**Mitchie's POV**

" Well here goes" I thought to myself as I got off the bus in front of Madison High, for the first time since my whirlwind experience at Camp Rock, as I made me way up to the front fountain to met Caitlyn and Loz, I started to anticipate how I was going to reveal to the whole school that I was dating Shane Gray and also mentally I was thinking of all the backlash that I was going to receive from all the girls in my school who had set their heart on becoming Mrs Shane Gray, "This is going to be a long day" I whispered to myself as I reached the front fountain.

As I reached the front fountain I could see Caitlyn and Loz heading towards me, they were both dressed up in ripped jeans and also to completely different Connect 3 t- shirts, Caitlyn's was a dark blue long sleeve shirt with the image of Connect 3 plastered on the front and Loz's was a purple tank top with the image of Connect 3 plastered over the shadows of 2 guitars, with them by my side today and Shane's leather jacket in my bag as proof I know that I could face what ever was thrown at me today, " Hey Mitch" Caitlyn said grinning at me " Hey Cat, Loz ready for another year of school fun" I grinned sarcastically " Oh yeah " Cat and Loz replied in a duh tone to me, " So Mitch how's it been since coming home from Camp Rock" Caitlyn asked, secretly knowing what my answer would be " It's been horrible I really miss hanging out with the gang especially Shane", " Yeah same here I really miss Nate" Caitlyn replied in a sad tone " Me too , I miss Jason" Loz added, " Hey do you really think that we should remember that our boys are missing us as well and they have to be on tour right now which has got to be agony for them" I said in a soothing voice " Oh did I tell you Shane rang me this morning and told me that Connect 3 is coming here for a one off concert" I whispered while pulling Loz and Caitlyn in so that no one could hear us, " No way" came the reply from them in a shocked manner" " yep and they did it just for us" I replied grinning.

Then over the hustle and bussle of students coming back I saw her, the person who I didn't want to see on my first day back, after my fairytale summer, Samantha Bishop, the queen bee of Madison High, ever since I started at Madison High with her, she made it her mission to make my high school years a living hell and with her knowing that I was at Camp Rock for the summer I was prepared for an onslaught today and here it came, she was walking straight towards me dressed in her dark ripped jeans, sparkly princess top and her Gucci boots.

" Hey Mitchie" She spat, I felt her words cut through me like a knife, " I heard you spent your summer at Camp Rock, I'm surprised you could afford it what with your clothes the way they are" she added cruelly, " Yes I did, my mum knew one of the camp's organisers who owed her a favour so she got me in" I replied with a smile on my face, I know that this was a lie but what was suppose to say **the only reason** **I got in was by working in the kitchen during the breaks** she would haunt me for the rest of my life if I told her that.

" I heard that Shane Gray and the rest of Connect 3 were there, something about getting good PR or getting Shane back on the rails, did you know that" she replied smugly to me " I did actually, me and Shane became quite close friends there, he said that I reminded him of the music that he liked, you could kinda say we are in a relationship" I replied with a smile plastered on my face, "Yeah right Mitchie, you and Shane Gray in a relationship, stop dreaming it never happened you are making it up", I'm not it's true" I replied angrily to her" , Ok Mitchie if it true then show me some proof " Samantha replied tossing her hair back, at that moment an idea came to my head " It's getting a bit chilly out don't you think Sam" I said with a glint in my eye, at that moment I reached into my bag and pulled out Shane's jacket and draped it round my shoulders the look on Samantha's face didn't change which surprised me seeing as she knew all of Connect 3 fashions I thought that she would of know that the jacket I currently had draped round my shoulders was Shane's lucky jacket the jacket that he never took off for anyone, " What's so special about that jacket" I heard her say in a sly voice, " Let's just say that this jacket belongs to my boyfriend Shane Gray and that this jacket is coincidentally his favourite jacket and the one that he never takes off for anyone or anything" I said with a smile and glint in my eyes, " Yeah right " I heard Samantha utter " Prove that it's his jacket and that he's your boyfriend" she added spitefully.

" Well that's easy" Caitlyn butted in and both her and Loz shoved their Nokia camera phones in Samantha's face, on both phones their was the same picture of myself and Shane lying on the beach watching the sunset, our hands were intwined and my head was resting on Shane's chest and his Shane's leather jacket was draped around me. " Is that enough proof for you" Loz grinned while shutting her phone, the look on Samantha's face was priceless it made me wish that Shane was here to se it with me, it looked as though Samantha had had the wind blown out of her, she had a pale look on her face and her eyes and mouth were open so much that she could catch flies in them if she wasn't careful, and with that revelation Samantha just walked away. this caused me, Caitlyn and Loz to laugh so hard that we didn't even her the bell for class.

The rest of the school day turned out to be quite eventful after princess Samantha spread the news of my relationship with Shane, most of the comments I got were of "**congratulations**", "**well dones**" and "**you go girl**", I even got rousing applause when it was found that I stood up to Samantha from all her other victims, but the other 60 were hating on me and calling me "** Slut**" , "**Scab**" and even painting on my locker "**Band wrecker**", which to me was a bit of an overreaction considering it was me who help remind Connect 3 of the type of music that they loved to play, bit I didn't care, because I reminded my self that I had the gang, Caitlyn, Nate, Loz, Jason and Shane to back me up and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Later on during my last lesson I received a text from Shane.

_Hey babe, will b on TRL l8r, jut a reminder to watch as we ave surprise 4 all u, lov ya Shane xxxxxx, by the way Nate and Jason say hi 2 Caitlyn & Loz and luv them 2._

As soon as I read that message I couldn't wait to get home and see what the surprised Shane had cooked up for me on TRL, as soon as the bell rang I was out of the classroom in a flash and on my way to my bus with the thoughts of Shane's surprise racing through my head, when I eventually got on my bus I ran straight up to where Loz and Caitlyn were sitting and said " Let's go back to mine, Shane texted me during last period and said that he and the guys have a surprise for us on TRL", " Cool can't wait" came the reply from Loz and Caitlyn. During the whole ride back to mine all we could think about was what surprise our boyfriends had for us, we all thought that they were going to publicly announce our relationships on national TV and if so we would have to be ready for an onslaught of media coverage for the rest of our lives.

After half an hour on the bus we arrived outside my house, all three of us ran straight in " Hey mom" I shouted as I headed up the stairs, " Hi Mrs Torres" Caitlyn and Loz shouted as they followed me up stairs, " Hey girls how was school" My mum replied but by the time she said it she heard my door slam, as we entered my purple rockstar room with all the poster on the wall and memories of my past summer at Camp Rock, my keyboard in the corner connected up to my computer, we kicked off our shoes and throw our bags over in a corner of my room, we then crashed down onto my double bed as I grabbed the TV remote and flicked on to MTV just in time to see the starting titles of TRL. " Hey guys, quiet down it's on"

" Hey guys Welcome to the show, have we got a great show today, we have got the hottest teen rock group in the US, on the show today, give it up for Connect 3" Jordan announced, as soon as the audience, myself, Caitlyn and Loz heard the words Connect 3 we all went made, especially the 3 of us in my bedroom we were gushing over each of our boyfriends and think about how lucky we are, we got so excited when Shane, Nate & Jason told Jordan about Camp Rock and when they gave a shout out to the gang we just lost it.

Eventually Jordan got Shane to preview one of Connect 3 new songs and when he explained the story, I felt tears come to my eyes the story behind this song is basically about trying to find a girl that you may of heard singing but never actually seeing her face and how far you will go to find her, I couldn't believe that the song Shane had chosen to sing was the song he had written for me.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_What it means to know just who I am_

_I think I finally found a better place to start_

_Where no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are _

_Could it be you're not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you._

"Hey Mitchie are you ok" I heard Caitlyn asking after seeing the tears in my eyes " Yeah I'm fine, it's just every time I hear that song it reminds me of Camp Rock and where our relationship started" I replied with tears streaming down my face, " I know how you feel we both feel like that with Nate and Jason" Caitlyn and Loz replied also with tears in their eyes, " Thanks girls " I replied.

After a couple more hours of watching videos on MTV, Caitlyn and Loz went home, and I was left chilling in my room, think about the song that Shane had just performed and how it meant so much to both of us, I decided to log onto my computer as I remember that I had to upload some new tracks that I had written during last night, as I logged on I decided to log onto my MSN account to see who was on line, as my contact loaded I noticed that Shane was online and I decided that it would be the perfect time to tell him how much I appreciated the song on TRL.


	5. Camp Conversation

**Hey guys I just thought I would let you know the MSN names for all of my characters so here we go. SongbirdM - Mitchie, Rockstar101 - Shane, GuitarStar15 - Nate, Guitar4eva - Jason, DivaStar - Tess, MusicRuler - Caitlyn, BeautyChick500 - Ella, SoulBird75 - Peggy, Partystarter56 - Barron and finally Partygoer57 - Sandler. **

**Chapter 5 Camp Conversation**

Mitchie had just logged on to her MSN account and started to notice that all the campers from Camp Rock were on-line even Tess, she remember that at the end of Final Jam, they had all swapped their MSN and phone numbers with one another so that they would be able to catch up with one another until next summer where they would all meet again at the Camp. Mitchie thought that this would be a perfect way to find out how everyone was doing after coming back from Camp and she couldn't wait to hear all the juicy gossip from how Tess 's music was coming, to how Penny was feeling after recording a demo CD for Hot Tunes Records she even wanted to know how Barron and Sandler dance group was going, but the people that she couldn't wait to speak to where Connect 3 especially Shane she really wanted to discuss with him what was going to happen when he came down for the concert and exactly how much time they would have with each other before he would have to leave again.

With all these thoughts fresh in her mind Mitchie decided to create her own chat room from all of her Camp Rock friends, She created the room and called it Camp Rock Rocks Chat Room, the next thing she did was sent out invitations to

**Rockstar101, GuitarStar15, Guitar4eva, DivaStar, MusicRuler, BeautyFreak500, SoulBird75, Partystarter56 **and **Partygoer57**and then just wait for the invitations to be accepted, while she waited for the invitations to be accepted she decided on changing into a pair of purple sweet pants and a white tank top so that she would be comfortable while chatting on line and also so that she would be ready to leave when her mum called her. she didn't have to wait more than 5 minutes before the first invitation was accepted, she know this by a bleep coming from her computer, rushing towards Mitchie hoped that it was Shane or Caitlyn, but to her surprise it was Tess.

**DivaStar: **Hey Mitchie

**SongBirdM:** Hey Tess

**DivaStar:** Ow are u

**SongBirdM:** Fine u

**DivaStar:**I'm ok bit wiped out been in studio recording some songs

**SongbirdM:**Kool, gd 4 u

Just then Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy, Barron and Sandler entered the room,

**MusicRuler, BeautyChick500, SoulBird75, PartyStarter56 and Partygoer57 have entered the room**

Mitchie was so glad about this as she couldn't wait to hear how all of them were doing but she was still hoping that Shane and the rest of Connect 3 were going to enter the room, I mean it not like she didn't want to talk to the others but she really wanted to talk to Shane and tell him how much she missed him and she knew that Caitlyn was feeling the same about talking to Nate.

**Divastar & SongBirdM:** Hey guys

**MusicRuler:** Hey Mitch, Hey Tess

**BeautyFreak500:** Hey everyone

**SoulBird75:** Hey Girlfriends

**Partystarter56:**Hey Homies

**Partygoer57:** Hey peeps

**SongBirdM:** So how's everything since Camp Rock

**DivaStar:** Brill I was able to record a couple of songs with my mum and also tell her how I felt at the Final Jam we now understand each other a lot more

**MusicRuler:**Yeah I'm helping Mitchie and Connect 3 produce some new songs

**BeautyChick500:**I've been able to write some news songs as well, solos and working with Barron and Sandler isn't that right boys.

**Partystarter56 & Partygoer57:** yep and Ella is brill

**SoulBird75:** I've been approached by Hot Tunes records to record some songs for them.

SongBirdM: Wow that's so kool Peggy, what about U Sandler and Barrron?

Partystarter56: Yeah we are doing great, we've been asked to appear in some music videos isn't that right Sandmiester

Partygoer57: Yep, how about u Mitchie. How are u and Shane doing?

All in Room; YEAH

SongBirdM: Yeah we're doing fine, in fact he is coming to town in a couple of days for a concert, also this afternoon he performed I Gotta Find You live on TRL both me, Caitlyn and Loz were watching it.

Beautyfreak500: Awww that is so cute

DivaStar: Yeah u are so lucky Mitchie

Partystarter56: U sure got a gd boy there Mitch

Partygoer57: Yeah u hold on to him

Just then Mitchie's eyes light up as a message box popped up indicating that Shane, Nate and Jason had signed in and accepted the invitations to the room, she also could tell that the whole Camp Rock chat room was buzzing now with the fact that Connect 3 was in the house.

**Rockstar101, Guitarstar15 and Guitar4eva have entered the room**

**Rockstar101:** Hey Guys

**GuitarStar15:** Connect 3

**Guitar4eva:** Is here

**Rockstar101:** Jason u were suppose to say is in the house.

**Guitar4eva:**Soz Shane

**Rockstar101:** No problem just remember next time

**GuitarStar15:** Hey guys, so the gangs all here

**All in Room:** Yep

**DivaStar:** So Shane hows the Connect 3 tour going ?

**Rockstar101:** Great Tess we are all having a blast how about your music ?

**DivaStar:** Yeah it's going great I just told every one about the songs I recorded with my mum.

**Guitarstar15 & Guitar4eva:**Kool well done Tess.

**PartyStarter56:**So Shane I hear that you are coming to Minnesota for a Connect 3 concert, that sounds kool.

**Rockstar101:** Yep I put in a request to our manger, and all of you are invited with front row sets and backstage passes.

**All in the Room:** Wicked

**DivaStar:** Sorry guys gotta go mum is calling me. Chat soon

**Beautyfreak500:** Same here got a family meal to go 2

**SouBird75:** Me 2 gotta go record some more songs. Peace out

**PartyStarter56:** I'm out guys. Gotta get some sleep

**Partygoer57:** Same here. Big day 2morrow.

**Divastar, BeautyFreak500, SoulBird75, PartyStarter56 and Partygoer57 have left the room**

Eventually there was just Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate and Jason left in the room, this was going to be a great time to discuss what was going to happen when Connect 3 came into town and also it would give Mitchie and Caitlyn the chance to say thank you to their boyfriends for the song at TRL.

**Rockstar101:**So Mitchie, hw was skool. Did everyone understand our relationship?

**SongBirdM:**Yeah after Samantha spread the word, most people were understanding about us.

**Rockstar101:**Brilliant I'm glad it went ok.

**GuitarStar15:** That's great Mitchie, but remember if anything does happen you just tell me and Jason and we will be there k.

**Guitar4eva:** Yeah coz no one messes with our little sis.

**SongBirdM:** Thanks guys I can always count on you

**GuitarStar15:** Hw was your day Cat.

**MusicRuler:** It was brilliant babe

**Rockstar101:** Well you remember Caitlyn, me and Jason are her to support you and Nate 100 k.

**MusicRuler:** Ty Shane.

**SongbirdM:** Hey Jason Loz told me to say hi and sorry she couldn't be on line 2nite but she had to go visit her Grandparents for the evening.

**Guitar4eva:** Ty Mitchie at least I will be able to see her in a few days.

**SongBirdM:** So Shane when are you arriving?

**Rockstar101:** How about ... this Friday

**SongbirdM & MusicRuler:** No Way

**Rockstar101:** Oh and did I mention that we would be staying in town for a week

**SongBirdM:** That is so awesome, I can't wait. By the way Shane thanks for the song

it was so touching.

**Rockstar101:** I thought you would like it

**GuitarStar15:** How about u Caitlyn. Did u like it?

**MusicRuler:** Yeah I loved it Nate, It moved me to tears.

**GuitarStar15:** Kool.

**Guitar4eva:** How about Loz. did she like it?

**SongBirdM & MusicRuler:** She loved it.

**SongBirdM:** Well guys I have to go. Gotta help my mum out with a catering job.

**Rockstar101:** Ok babe, I'll see you in 3 days. I love you

**GuitarStar15:** Bye little sis

**Guitar4eva:** Bye sis

**MusicRuler:** See u 2morrow Mitch.

**SongBirdM:** Bye Guys Love ya all

And with that Mitchie signed off thinking about what her and Shane would do when he arrived in 3 days time, they could go out on dates or just snuggle up together in her room and watch films it didn't matter as long as they were with each other. " Mitchie hurry up or we will be late" Connie shouted up the stairs, " Ok mum I'm coming" and with that Mitchie left her room with thoughts of Shane and the Connect 3 concert on Saturday.

**Hey guys sorry for the delay in my chapters being uploaded as I was away last week at my grandparents, so I could get over a terrible stomach bug but I'm back now and full of ideas. Please review and give me ideas or even song ideas as a couple of later chapters will have songs .**


	6. Shane's Arrival

**Chapter 6 Shane Arrival**

It had finally arrived, It was Friday and to Mitchie that meant only one thing ... Shane was coming down for the Connect 3 concert and also to spend a week with her and she couldn't wait for that to happen. Although it had only been a month since Camp Rock had finished and both her and Shane had to go their separate ways, she know that in both their hearts and minds that they couldn't wait to be in each others arms, she couldn't wait to start going out on dates with him in her hometown and writing more songs for Connect 3. At that moment Mitchie remembered a promise that Shane had made to her just before they left Camp Rock he had said that he wanted to record the duet that they sang at the Final Jam and hand it over to his label to see what they thought of it, but sadly it never happened before both of them left the camp, so Shane had gone to his label and said to them that when he was in town with Mitchie or when he had a spare recording sessions available that he would bring Mitchie down and record This is me/Gotta find you so that it could be played worldwide. Mitchie had held this promise close to her heart and had always dreamt of recording her songs and maybe that was going to happen during the week.

Mitchie had just woken up and having realised that Shane would be arriving in a matter of hours, she was so excited and with these thoughts in her mind she headed over to her I-pod dock placed her I-pod in and selected shuffle, it was only a matter of time until her room filled with the voice of Chris Brown's song "With You" and with her I-pod playing Mitchie headed off to the shower, as she let the warm water wash away her tiredness she started to think about Shane and what they would do while he was in town. " I hope that Shane will enjoy his time here". After half an hour she returned to her room, just in time to her I-pod change songs to one of her own songs, the subtle lyrics of "Who Will I Be" filled her room, with this song playing Mitchie headed to her closet to decided on her outfit for school.

Finally after 10 minutes Mitchie decided on a jean skirt that ended just before her knee, a purple top with writing saying I wanna be a Rockstar and to top off the outfit wedge shoes.. for her hair Mitchie decided to leave it down as this was how Shane liked it and as for her make up she decided to keep it light and soft to finish her look, she sprayed some Denims red jeans perfume on her neck and wrists as she knew that this was one of Shane's personal favourites. Just as she finished her outfit she heard her message tone

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head. the reason that I'm singing**_

Mitchie ran to her bed and grabbed her phone she know who the message would be from and she couldn't wait to read what it said _**Hey Mitch see u at half 3 at the airport, love Shane xxx. **_This brought a smile and gave her butterflies in her stomach, she only had to wait for 5 hours for Shane to arrive and then it would be just them and the band for a whole week, with the smile still plastered on her face she sent Shane a reply _OK Shane see u l8r. I can't wait Mitchie xoxox._

Just as she was putting the final books she needed for her day into her school bag, Mitchie heard her mother call her from downstairs " Mitchie.. Caitlyn and Loz are here" Connie shouted up the stairs to her whirlwind daughter " OK mum I'll be down in a minute" Mitchie replied shouting down the stairs after making sure she had everything in her bag and heading over to her I-pod dock to retrieve her music. she left her room.

As Mitchie made her way downstairs she was greeted by Caitlyn and Loz who were both dressed in jean skirts similar to hers and green and blue tank tops along with jackets in their bags in case the weather decided to change. " Hey guys are you excited" Mitchie enquired happily to both Caitlyn and Loz " Yeah Major, I can't wait to see Nate I've missed him so much, it unbelievable" Caitlyn replied with enthusiasm " I just wished they would arrive sooner than half past 3, I can't wait a whole school day" Loz added with a disappointment in her voice. Mitchie sensed the disappointment in her friends voices and she knew exactly what to say to cheer them up " Well just think about this, the sooner that we get to school, then the sooner the time will fly by and then we can go to the airport and met them, and enjoy the concert and the week with them" she informed her friends with a cheery voice and with that said she headed off to the kitchen grabbed an apple and headed out the door with Caitlyn and Loz following behind " Bye mum see you later on" Mitchie shouted as she left " Bye sweetie I will pick you up from the airport later" came Connie's reply but it was to late as the girls were out the door.

The walk to the school was pretty quick, all the girls could talk about was what they were going to do with their boyfriends for the whole week, they came up with many ideas from a sleep over to a movie night and even going out for meals. but it was Mitchie who came up with a great idea or so she thought " Hey how about we all go on a triple date to Six flags one day" she said with a half smile on her face as she realised that if Connect 3 went to Six flags without any disguises that they would be mobbed by hordes of teenage girls from the town, " Yeah that a great idea Mitchie, the boys will probably have to wear sun glasses and a hat but it could work" came the reply from Caitlyn and Loz with silly school girl grins on their faces. It didn't take them to long to get to school, and just in time for their drama lesson which all 3 girls loved apart from the fact the Samantha was also in the class and there was no doubt in their minds that Samantha had found out that Connect 3 was coming to Minnesota today for a concert at the weekend, and that she would be making it her mission to annoy Mitchie.

" Right everyone gather round please" Mr Brown announced to the class, Today in our lesson we are going to split off into groups of 3 and 4 and perform a scene from your favourite summer memories, I don't care if it is happy, sad, funny or romantic just a memory that sticks out for you ok" he added " now you will have 10 minutes to prepare"

" Mitchie I have a great idea why don't we do the final Jam for our favourite scene with you singing This is me and Shane realizing that you are the girl he is searching for" Caitlyn suggested to her with a Cheshire cat grin " I suppose so it's just I get nervous about singing that song" Mitchie whispered, it was true she did get nervous when sing that song because it was her and Shane's special song and it didn't feel right singing it without Shane there. " Come on Mitch it will be great You can play yourself , Loz can play me and I can play Shane, come on it will blow Samantha's socks off" Caitlyn said with a questioning look " OK we'll do it" Mitchie replied half hearted.

After about 5 minutes worth of practicing Samantha started to make her way over to Mitchie and the rest of the girls, Mitchie knew this could only mean one thing she was going to rub it in about find out that Connect 3 were arriving today, " Hey Mitchie I heard through the grape vine that Connect 3 is coming into town today for a concert at the weekend" Samantha said smugly " Did you know that my mum got us front row seats and backstage passes, since you are dating Shane I wonder what kinda seats you got" she added with a coldness in her voice. Mitchie couldn't stand this and replied with " Yes I did know Samantha and for your information we have front row seats and backstage passes along with our other friends from Camp Rock so we will see you there, now if you excuse me I have to finishing rehearsing my scene" Mitchie said with a smile on her face.

It was finally time for Mitchie and her group to perform their scene, as they got up Caitlyn signaled to someone in the far back " OK girls can you explain what your scene is about for us please" Mr Hughes directed that question to Mitchie " The scene that we are about to perform for you is from a summer that I recently spent at Camp Rock, it was from the Final Jam at the camp where I was banned from singing until the end of it due to something happening earlier on in the day, I performed my song but was surprised when pop star Shane Grey sang with me as he discovered that I was the girl that he was searching all summer for"

" Ok girls please shows us what you got" Mr Hughes said

Mitchie went to the front of the audience and started to sing just like she did at the Camp Rock Final Jam

**Always been the kind of girl that hid my faceSo afraid to tell the world of what I've got to sayBut I have this dream right inside of meI'm gonna let it showIt's timeTo let you know, to let you knowThis is real, This is meI'm exactly where I'm supposed to be nowGonna let the light shine on meIf I found, who I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I wanna beThis is me**

**Do you know what It's like to feel so in the darkTo dream about a life where you're the shining starEven though it seemsThat it's to far awayI've got to believe in myself, its the only way**

**This is real, This is meI'm exactly where I'm supposed to be nowGonna let the light shine one meIf I found, who I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I wanna beThis is me**

Mitchie now expected to hear Catilyn's voice coming in sing Shane part of the song but the voice she heard wasn't Caitlyn's it was to deep to be hers, as she looked up Mitchie couldn't believe her eyes the voice she heard was coming from her boyfriend who was suppose to be on his way to see her, Seeing Shane brought tears to Mitchie's eyes but she still kept singing.

**You're the voice I hear inside my headThe reason that I'm singingI need to find you, I gotta find youYou're the missing piece I need the song inside on meI need to find you**

After finishing the song Mitchie ran straight up to Shane and kissed him on the lips " I thought you weren't getting in til half past 3" she said surprised " We got an earlier flight after hearing that you had couldn't wait a whole day to see me." Shane replied to his blushing girlfriend " Thank you so much Shane" Mitchie then looked round her class room and saw all her fellow class mates faces they were so dumb struck even Samantha because now Mitchie had proved that she was dating pop-star Shane Grey.

" Come on Mitch we are off home" Shane told his blushing girlfriend " I can't leave I still Have lessons Shane" Mitchie replied to her superstar boyfriend " Oh no you don't see your mum arranged for you, Caitlyn and Loz to hve the rest of the day off and all of next week as well so that we can all spend some quality time together" Shane announced to Mitchie and the rest of her class mates and with that Mitchie, Caitlyn and Loz left the school with Shane and the rest of Connect 3 and climbed into the limo and left for Mitchie's house.

**Hey Guys I hope you like the new chapters, the next chapter is most likely going to be a lead up to the concert and maybe a recording session with the whole of the camp rock gang and maybe a duet for Shane and Mitchie. So if you have any ideas for songs you would like for either the group to sing or Shane and Mitchie to sing the write them in your reviews. all reviews welcome.**

**Lindsay**


	7. Campmate Reunion

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, I am sorry that my story got removed I don't know why, but I am back with more chapters.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 - Campmate Reunion**

As Mitchie got into the Connect 3 limo, she turned her head to see the school that she would not return to for the next 9 days, as she looked she could see the commotion that Shane had brought to her quiet school everywhere she looked the windows of classrooms were crammed with students trying to grab a look at her Loz and Caitlyn and their famous boyfriends.

" Now I know how you feel Shane, it's hard to cope with complete strangers staring at you" Mitchie commented to Shane with a nervous disposition " Hey don't worry at least know all the students know that you 3 are dating the members of Connect 3" Shane replied while wrapping his arms around Mitchie's waist, as Shane did this Mitchie felt a smile come to her lips, she couldn't believe that her boyfriend was here and that she would be spending the next 9 days with him, " Shane" Mitchie said with her eyes closed breathing in the scent that she had forgotten, " Yes baby" Shane replied with enthusiam " Thanks for being her it's great" Mitchie replird with tears in her eyes, " Hey it's no problem, i can't let my best girl down" Shane explained while brushing away the tears from his beautiful girlfriends eyes.


End file.
